Hallows Of Halloween
by bimbosarahsurfchick
Summary: It is a cold, dark moonlit Halloween night and Vegeta has been forced to take his little princess out ‘trick or treating’ How will the prince cope with the one thing that to this day scares him? Will he accept his little princess performing such a peasant
1. Chapter 1

**Hallows of Halloween**

_**Chapter one**_

* * *

"Woman, why do _I _have to take the brat trick-or whatever it is. Why cant the boy!?"

Bulma folded her arms and mimicked her arrogant husband; in the same tone he had just spoken she repeated very harshly. "Because _you _promised to take her, **remember!!**"

Vegeta growled as he had a flashback of putting Bra to sleep and promising her that he would accompany her on her favourite activity of the year; on the condition that Kakkorot did not come along and nobody but father and daughter knew of the arrangement.

Bra had broke the promise by telling her mother the moment she woke up, then Trunks had known and of course he had told Kakkorot's youngest brat who had told his father.

Then the whole world may as well have heard, it would have been much easier and less time consuming then threatening each member of the Z squad.

"I don't have to do anything, the brat broke her promise and that's that." Vegeta replied smugly satisfied that he had won the round with his mate.

"Fine if that's the way you see it, then you can go and break your little girl's heart! But I'm not doing your dirty work." Bulma said curtly as she left the kitchen leaving Vegeta standing alone with his super size sandwich for comfort.

* * *

**Two days later on a cold October evening…. **

"Hurry up Bra; I want to get home its cold out here." Vegeta said angrily as he slammed the door deliberately loud and stomped down the concrete steps of the entrance.

Bra was in tow dressed in a little pink fairy outfit with a golden diamond tiara on her beautiful blue hair. She looked like a true princess, but with cute little fairy wings.

Vegeta had agreed to accompany Bra out; on the condition that his mate made it worth his while later when they were alone… They had sealed the deal with a passionate kiss and then he soon found himself chucked out on the doorstep in the cold with a very hyperactive little pink fairy for company.

Vegeta as he had promised was not wearing an outfit, Bulma had tried to convince him to dress as a giant pumpkin and had even purchased the giant suit from the mall but the prince had declined by showing her where the pumpkin outfit could go.

It had been shoved into the trash and that was where it currently was and would be staying.

Vegeta was donning human clothes for once, a black hooded top, and a pair of dark Khaki trousers. Bulma had refused to let him wear his training outfit and had deliberately put it into the wash.

They both flew into the nearby town, landing near some posh houses decked out with artificial graves and spooky skeletons.

Giant orange pumpkin heads were everywhere the prince looked, and although he wouldn't confess they looked very scary and daunting. The past couple of years those things had been a main occurrence in his nightmares with their freaky dark eye slits and evil cackling mouths.

Bra was jumping up and down excitedly juggling her little cauldron pot she hoped would soon be full of candy and treats.

"Come on daddy! We can start now!!!!"

Vegeta looked up to the dark night sky for help, the only light was from a beaming white full moon, and a few twinkling stars.

The stars always reminded Vegeta of his planet purging days, he knew several of those stars he had visited and killed the occupants for Lord Freeza; he felt suddenly humiliated that he was taking his kid out to stranger's houses in the middle of the night.

It was such a bonding activity and he just wasn't used to doing this stuff with his kids.

A cold wind chilled him from the inside, and he felt himself wishing that he had put on another top to help keep himself insulated.

"What do we do exactly/" Vegeta asked confused as he looked up the road half expecting some crazy driver to come charging down it could be his excuse out of humiliation.

"We knock on doors and say the magical words silly daddy!" Bra said slowly as she looked up to her father.

He did not look impressed; Bulma had much making up to do when this nightmare was over…

Glaring coldly to one of the pumpkin heads, Vegeta released a shiver he had been trying to hold back.

Those heads really did give him the creeps.

"So what's the special word?" Vegeta said rolling his eyes and looking away from the freaky orange head with funny eye slits.

"TRICK OR TREAT!!!" Bra yelled excitedly as she grabbed his unsuspecting hand and began to drag him up the first garden.

"Trick or treat." Muttered the Saiyan prince under his breath, humans were really strange creatures their festivals were so pathetic and somehow his daughter had been caught up in the stupid ways of life.

Had they been living on Vegetaseii things would be very very different, their would be no trick or treating for a starter and with the exception of Christmas other stupid festivals like the tooth fairy would be banned.

He did not know how this trick or treat thing would work, all he knew was that his kid would be happy and she'd get a bucketful of yummy candy.

Bra rushed up to the doorknocker and tapped loudly, Vegeta stood protectively behind the pink princess waiting to kill anybody who upset her.

An old lady opened up the door, and then Bra crowed happily. "TRICK OR TREAT!!"

The lady spoke of how cute she looked, and how scary some people were dressed as, then poured lots of candy into her pot.

It was very simple; Bra knocked on doors; looked cute, said the stupid words and received sweets.

Vegeta was horrified, not only was his daughter participating in this stupid festival she was lowering herself to begging!

A Saiyan princess begging on doors in the middle of the night, Vegeta looked back up to the twinkling stars and hoped his father and mother could not see him now.

After finishing the road off, Bra emptied her cauldron into a bag and then went to begin a new row of houses.

Vegeta had not spoken of his disgust at the act, but he made a note to refuse to let either of his kids participate in it ever again. He certainly would not be the one escorting them around and allowing them to do this peasant act.

Trunks was out at some stupid party neglecting his training once again, as the cold wind continued blow Vegeta felt his blood go cold he felt as though he was in the middle of the north pole not in America.

"HAVE WE NEARLY FINISHED BRA!" Vegeta barked but it came out much harsher than he had anticipated.

Bra's eyes filled up with salty tears before she dropped her cauldron and began sobbing loudly with her hands over her eyes.

Vegeta felt something stabbing sharply inside of him and it wasn't the bitter cold; he had made his little princess cry…

"Daddy…. You're angry…." Bra cried as she sniffed loudly and began crying even more.

One thing that the proud prince could not ever stand was two people being unhappy; those two people were his mate and his daughter. Trunks was an exception he was a man and like him had hardly ever cried in his lifetime.

Whenever the two females cried Vegeta couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with guilt or pain, something he would have never contemplated feeling until he met Bulma.

"Princess… daddies just cold he isn't angry at all." Reaching down he placed his hand on her winged shoulder until she latched onto his legs.

Bra sniffed and wiped her nose on his trouser bottoms, before looking up at her father with tearstained eyes. "I love you daddy."

Vegeta felt himself go numb and not just from the cold. His little princess had said that with so much meaning… she reminded him so much of his mate it was unbelievable, how could he… a former space pirate… a murderer… spawn such a beautiful little girl.

His family was the only thing that meant anything to him, he would never want to admit it to anybody but his mate but it was the truth. He had no home planet, he had no other family, and he had no friends.

Somehow he had managed to crawl back from his cruel space pirating days and the cold wrath of Freeza, and had managed to make a life of his own with who had to be the most beautiful female he had ever seen his life.

"Can we carry on now daddy or do you wanna go home?" Bra said quietly as she took her fathers hand and allowed him to walk her along the pavement; she had already picked up her little black cauldron pot from the floor.

Vegeta squeezed her hand tightly and replied softly "We can do some more trick or treating if you like princess, it's up to you when we go home."

Bra released his hand and jumped up and down excitedly again. "Yay, I've gotta challenge with Pann! I NEED TO GET MORE CANDY THAN HER!!!"

Shooting ahead Bra darted up the closest driveway leaving Vegeta waiting at the bottom; he was still feeling funny from his kid telling him that she loved him.

That effect seemed to have worked even more than those annoying bright blue puppy dog eyes she always gave him when she wanted something… those stupid eyes she had learnt to give from her damned mother.

A short bald man opened the door; Vegeta could see this all through the bright light from inside the white wooden house.

The bloke was wearing a dark bathrobe and he looked to be in his forties.

Bending down he was talking to Bra who was happily bouncing about jiggling her cauldron from left to right.

Vegeta could not contain himself as he let out a feral growl as the strange short man placed his hand behind Bra's back then left it there for a while. Bra looked behind but ignored the guy's hand even as it crept slightly lower and the man put more candy into her pot with his spare hand.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter, this is planned to be a 2 or 3 shot, and I have most of it already written up if I get enough feedback I will happily post the rest!**

**Hope that you all enjoy please let me know and review if you want more. **

** Halloween special! It should all be done by Halloween (hopefully) **

**Happy Halloween people don't eat too much candy!!!!! Yum Yum. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallows of Halloween**

**Chapter two**

* * *

Vegeta was at the door in a flash standing between his daughter and the perverted man.

This was the angriest the prince had felt in a long time, Bra was now whimpering and hiding behind her fathers muscular figure at his sudden bout of rage towards the nice man who had given her candy.

She had no idea of the pervert's intentions, he was clearly unaware that Vegeta had been lingering and watching in the pitch of dark from the bottom of the gravel driveway.

"YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER HUMAN!"

Bra gulped, her daddy was really mad at the man, he must have done something very wrong. Looking down at her bucket of candy she did a very sensible thing and emptied it out into the big green fern bush.

The man was spluttering and trying to get an explanation out, but Vegeta had already turned Super Saiyan and was advancing about to kill the weakling for his actions.

Had Bra not been around this piece of filth would be tortured to the highest levels of pain, before being beaten within every inch of his death. Of course if he did die Vegeta would ensure that the man had his comeuppances with some Saiyan's down in HFIL, the prince may have been resurrected but he could quite easily find a way to send a message back.

"Daddy please don't kill anybody… mummy wont be very happy…." Bra said as she pulled her fathers leg in a bid to get him to leave the human alone and not get in a fight on her third most important day of the year; first being her birthday and second Christmas.

"Oh killing isn't on daddies mind sweetheart." Vegeta said softly, then he pushed Bra aside and began to power up on the porch of the unfortunate suspected paedophile.

"Daddy will kill!" Bra said to herself, but then she smirked forgetting about how mad her mother would get; seeing her father power-up gave her an instinctual warm and strong feeling. It was something she rarely felt but even at her young age she knew it was the Saiyan blood flowing through her body, the prospect of a fight.

At her age Trunks had already been training strongly with Vegeta, unlike Trunks however her father did not force or pressure her into fighting and had never taken her under his wing for a full blown training session.

He had taught her how to harness her power, and also how to fly but then she soon lost interest and her attention focussed onto other things like dolls and playhouses and of course her mother's makeup.

Trunks had an ambition at her age; he was to become a Super Saiyan just like his father and make him proud whilst keeping ahead of Goten, Bra however did not set herself goals; she simply wanted to have lots of friends and look nice and pretty and have fun. She wanted to be a KID! For once Vegeta accepted this, and as long as his little princess was happy; it made him happy.

Hence why he was trudging out on a cold October evening with creepy pumpkins heads, escorting his daughter on an annual begging session. It was also why he was on the border of killing this pathetic waste of oxygen that had placed hands on his precious angel, _his _little innocent girl who simply wanted to have fun on Halloween.

"You…. You wouldn't kill me?" The man said quietly as he backed against the concrete pillar of the porch and took a few deep breaths of the cold crispy air.

"What do _you _think?" Vegeta said amusingly as he glowed golden and wrapped his left hand around the mans throat tightly.

"Pleassseeeeee." Whispered the man as he fell onto his knees in distress and clung with the last bit of hope onto Vegeta's tight grip.

"You dared touch _my_ daughter, one of the most important things in my life?"

Bra smiled, this comment made her feel really special and loved; her daddy was certainly the best father in the entire world and every other!

Breathing happily she saw smoke come from her mouth, it was getting so cold outside that she was breathing smoke with every breath. Standing around had made her get much colder than when she was running up and down the road knocking on doors.

A rowdy group of teenage boys walked past singing drunkenly at the tops of their voices, surprisingly not one had noticed the strong powerfully built Super Saiyan holding the short little pleading man by the throat. Then again the driveway was very long, and the street lighting around was not the best; hence why Vegeta had remained at the bottom of the gravel drive undetected.

Halloween to teenagers was just another excuse for a booze-up, it was the same as Christmas and the New Year and every other Friday and Saturday night to be exact.

Trunks would be one of those, jumping around drunkenly in a crowded room with loud music and hundreds of other teenagers all dressed for Halloween and having one huge party.

The short man was now turning a funny shade of blue; Vegeta loosened his tight grip slightly not wanting the filthy vermin to suffocate he had much more pain planned than that. If only his brat were not here he would show this slimy creep what real torture was, something much worse than any on this planet had ever seen. That was for sure.

"Bra would you wait at the bottom of the road for daddy? He has some _business _to deal with."

Bra stood her ground and placed the cauldron on the floor folding her arms, she resembled Bulma so much pulling her angry, stubborn face.

Vegeta knew that she was going nowhere fast.

The pervert seemed to breath a sigh of relief when the arrogant little girl did not budge an inch; the father seemed to be restraining himself from ripping his head off in her presence.

"Daddy wont repeat himself twice, it is dangerous here with this man. Go now if you don't want to be taken back home." Vegeta warned as he gave his daughter his coldest eyes. They were not truly his coldest eyes, Trunks and his mate had both had worse in the past; yet with Bra she was certainly special, he felt he could never be really mad with her.

"NO! I wanna watch you fight!"

This was not the response the former space pirate had been expecting, perhaps Bra was more like himself than he previously thought; perhaps she would benefit from a real training session in the GR. Vegeta's eyes widened as he completely dropped the petrified man who fell onto the hard concrete face down Fortunately the man had been kneeling from the pain and fright of Vegeta's strangulation attack.

Still his face became grazed, and his nose was bloody.

"You really want to watch me fight?" Vegeta muttered slowly, astonished that his little princess wanted to bother hanging around to watch a fight.

Bra nodded eagerly before she sat cross-legged on the floor as if she were at school. Her dress rose slightly so Vegeta quickly tore her up from the cold ground.

The pervert was still lying face down in his own blood, and seemed to be crying for his mother…

"If you do not get up I am going to apply my fists to your ugly face." Vegeta threatened as he kicked the lifeless body of the man hard in the side.

He was rewarded with a groan of pain, and quickly the sobbing man got to his feet to the pleasure of little Bra. His bathrobe was now bloodstained and muddy from the Saiyan princes powerful kick.

This was one of the first times Bra had seen a real fight, her father and brother sparred all the time and often made each other bleed; but this was completely different… something about it just felt so right. The little five-year-old demi Saiyan found herself wondering if her mother felt the same way when she witnessed a real life fight.

"How about this huh?" Vegeta roared as he forgot about controlling himself before Bra and smashed his fist straight into the perverts face. The man fell back in agony and hit against the concrete pillar, his nose was bleeding even more and very swollen.

"Help… me…" cried the pervert to little Bra, who was observing and watching her father beat the human into a pulp.

"Do NOT talk to my daughter!" Vegeta roared as he grabbed the guy by the little hair left on his balding head and yanked him up to his height.

The man cried once again for his mother, before he quickly pulled a wad of dollar bills from a pocket in his bathrobe and threw them at the prince and his daughter.

"TAKE THEM! TAKE THEM PLEASE!"

Vegeta punished him by releasing his hair, and giving the man a final kick to his abdomen leaving him spluttering up blood onto the floor. "I am not a peasant, I will not accept your blood money fool."

Bra jumped forwards so she stood next to her strong and powerful daddy, then she rudely stuck her tongue out at the beaten and bloodied half conscious man. "YOUR WEAK AND PATHETIC OLD WRINKLED MAN!" She blew some raspberries with her tongue then grabbed hold of her proud fathers hand.

Perhaps Bra was more like Vegeta than he originally thought, she was even beginning to speak like him. Oh Bulma would not be a very happy bunny if word got out about this….

Deciding that killing the human was just not worth the energy, Vegeta decided that leaving him coughing up blood with several broken bones should do the trick.

Besides if he killed the pathetic waste of space he would have to explain to his mate why, and how he had done it and probably spend a couple of days on the dreaded sofa with the television for company.

"How could Vegeta do what he just did!?" Gohan exclaimed in horror as the Saiyan prince walked back down the gravel driveway hand in hand with his daughter as if nothing had just happened.

The man he had just attacked was bleeding heavily and lying half conscious on his own doorstep. If Gohan had been a few years younger and Vegeta not so powerful and strong he would have transformed into the Saiyaman and helped the poor helpless man. However with Pann by his side dressed in her little ghost costume he felt there was little he could do without angering the feisty prince further.

Besides the Saiyaman costume had been scrapped sadly a couple of years before; it still came out of the closet for special occasions but it just wasn't worth the stick he received from the rest of the Z squad.

He shook his head causing his glasses to half fall off as he noticed how much of a bad impression the Super Saiyan was putting upon Bra, he would have to have words about the princes behaviour that was for sure.

"Wow daddy! You creamed that man BADDDD!" Bra crowed excitedly as she bounced breathlessly as her energy settled back down.

Vegeta smirked then clutched back hold of Bra's hand, "We'll have to do some training little one then you'll be able to do that." Thinking twice of how weak the pervert had been Vegeta added arrogantly. "You can probably do that stuff already, _that _was nothing to the damage your father could have done to him."

They walked down along the pavement hand in hand until the glow of the streetlamp revealed a moving white sheet with triangular eye slits and a very anxious looking Gohan.

Vegeta chuckled to himself half surprised that Kakkorot's geekish brat didn't opt to dress up in his stupid Saiyaman costume, which Bulma had so cruelly invented for him.

"My daddies so COOL!" Bra crowed knowingly as she released her grip on her father's hand and ran forwards to hug the bobbing white sheet.

Gohan shuffled nervously his feet leaving footprints in the frost that had begun to appear on the pavement, he wanted to ask Vegeta why he had turned on the man but in his heart he didn't particularly want to know why.

The sheet was flung off and revealed an equally happy Pann, she began to bounce around and skip with Bra; when the two demi Saiyan's got together they were equally hyperactive and inseparable just like Trunks and Goten had been as kids.

"ITS HALLOWEEN, ITS HALLOWEEN!" They sang in unison bouncing together and singing as loud as possible.

Gohan coughed nervously and adjusted his black glasses, "So… you and Bra had a good night trick or treating?"

Vegeta growled, he didn't particularly want to talk to Gohan, plus it was still really cold despite still being in Super Saiyan form. Deciding that he had little choice he answered the question with a grunt. "Yeah, suppose."

Gohan sniffed and looked down to his little daughter, she resembled both him and Videl greatly. Gohan didn't particularly want to speak to Vegeta neither, they had never really gotten along and Vegeta wasn't the easiest person to socialise with at the best of times.

It surprised Gohan even more when it was the Saiyan prince who began to make a conversation.

"So how's the training been going for you? I suppose you've been too busy with your head in your precious books to worry about getting stronger-"

Gohan smiled at the surprise of Vegeta talking remotely nice to him without any rude references or harsh terms. "Um, I have to say its been going pretty good thanks Vegeta! I taught Videl and Pann how to harness a ki ball correctly just the other day in the forest."

Vegeta just nodded his head, then too turned his attention to his brat, she was now jumping on Pann's back trying to get a piggyback ride.

"Brat- I mean Bra; don't do that." Vegeta said quickly as he watched Pann almost topple to the ground with Bra's additional weight on her back.

"So… how's the training been going for you?" Gohan asked as Vegeta tilted his head and leaned against the lamppost.

"Its been average, my strength is still continuing to increase with the help of using the boy as a training mechanism; however the GR has been having lots of complications lately which has hindered things slightly."

Gohan suppressed a grin at this answer, it was typical Vegeta; he however knew the truth from Videl and his mother; The Gravity room did not have any complications, Bulma had simply denied him access by cutting the power after he had destroyed half the kitchen in a temper tantrum after Bunny Briefs had washed all his training gear.

Vegeta sulked as he leaned against the cold metal lamppost, Bra was eagerly dancing about telling Pann of her new water flume that had been installed a couple of days earlier.

The conversation with Gohan had ended, and now it was a cold silence with just the two giggling girls disturbing the stillness. Five minutes had passed very slowly for the two adults and the kids still had no intentions of shutting their mouths and getting on with the trick or treating.

It had only been a couple of days since they had seen one another, and yet it seemed as though they hadn't spoken in years.

Vegeta stood trying to calm his impatient stomach, it was growling wildly his food he had before coming out hadn't been sufficient enough; five helpings of ice cream had been the highlight, with a plate piled with hamburgers and only one slice of steak.

The cold was also really beginning to get to the Saiyan prince, he felt as though his skin had partly frozen to the cold metal of the lamppost he was leaning upon.

"Bra, we should really be going." Vegeta said huffily, yet Bra did not notice his grumpy tone. She continued to jump up and down like she'd had every additive and colour in the rainbow.

"Yeah Pann, its about time we finished our rounds; your mom will be wondering where we got too." Gohan said awfully quickly as he grabbed Pann with his gloved hand and lifted her into the air followed by her ghoul costume.

This prevented any forms of Pann trying to escape as she wriggled frantically. "Daddd C'mon let me go, can't we go trick or treating with Bra's daddy?"

Vegeta froze on the spot, and quickly seized his brat's hand before she too could tear away. Gohan however answered the question before Vegeta gave an unacceptable and answer it was clearly obvious that the Saiyan prince did not want to welcome Gohan to join him.

"Come on Pann, don't forget your challenge with Bra…"

It seemed to work, both girls stopped pulling towards each other instantly, and then they stuck their tongues out at one another.

"Mrmmmmmmmmm, I'm gonna beat you! Just like my daddy would beat up yours easy!!!!" Bra yelled as she wiggled her bum tauntingly to her best friend.

Pann responded by a similar response, before Gohan dropped her to the floor and chucked her sheet back over her head.

"Well Vegeta… I suppose may the best family win?" Gohan said quietly as he grabbed his daughter's hand and led her away.

Bra continued to call things after, but Gohan hastened his pace obviously not wanting to break up a fight between two demi-Sayans.

Bra and Vegeta looked to one another for a moment the look they gave one another was extremely alike, then they both smirked the same kind of smirk. "We are gonna so beat them daddy!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I want to say a huge thanks and wish a really spooky Halloween to everybody that took the time to review and leave a message for me!**

**Wow, you all made me feel so special and important, I was really surprised and overwhelmed with every message so thank you so so much! All day at work I was hopping happily and had the biggest smile plastered on my face:-0) **

**THANKYOU!**

**Hope that you liked this chapter, and the next part shall hopefully be up and running very soon! I'm hoping its all going to be complete by Halloween woooo! **

**Please leave a review if possible and tell me what you thought, I will be so grateful alternatively you can email me on anytime you like… **

**Well until next chapter Adios! **

**Surfs up! And a spooky wooky Halloween!!!! (Don't let the scary pumpkins bite!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallows of Halloween**

**Chapter Three**

Vegeta yawned melodramatically as Bra ran up yet another driveway, the once proud Saiyan prince now felt so cold that he couldn't infact feel the bitter wind blowing.

Cursing to himself that he had allowed himself to fall into the trap of escorting his daughter begging, he leaned against a rather unstable wooden fencing and looked up at the full moon.

Wishing he still had his tail, he imagined knocking on the doors in Oozaru form; that would be a humorous thing to do; he chuckled as he imagined stomping the little humans who didn't give him enough candy canes.

One thing the Saiyan prince did enjoy was candy canes, it was his favourite thing about Christmas; each year would be the same him and Trunks would steal each and every one off the tree and blame Goten or Goku.

He hoped that his daughter had some of those delicious minty sticks in her overflowing plastic bag; still she had her cauldron, which was now half full once again.

Fortunately no other person had been stupid enough to lay a hand on his precious little girl, he had however made a mental note of which house and who the creep had been; and the Saiyan prince had every intention of returning another day and teaching the monster a lesson or two on torture and punishment.

If the man was clever enough not to return home, the prince would simply hunt him down it would be a fun game.

Vegeta mentally gave the man a fortnight; in a fortnight he would either be begging for death or would be dead.

Moving from the fence at the sound of his daughter's footsteps, Vegeta looked across the road and caught sight of another ghastly orange head.

Instinctively shivering he moved to Bra's left hand side keeping far away from the creepy pumpkin head.

Everywhere he had been tonight, the pumpkin heads were; in nearly every window and on every doorstep and each driveway.

He had prevented his mate from purchasing any on the grounds of his huge dislike to them; instead they had opted for a full size grimreaper and many other cheesy decorations including robotic bats.

In Vegeta's opinion it would just encourage more beggars to the door, he preferred the option of attacking them with the hosepipe from the darks shadows of the garden.

Ki balls would be more fun, but Bulma would not condone any peasants getting disintegrated on her front lawn.

Looking down he spotted Bra with a new bag in her spare hand; this was filled up to the brim with a huge array of candy. The elderly occupants of the house were waving and saying their goodbyes to the cute little fairy as she skipped alongside her grumpy father.

"How'd you get that much candy from them?" Vegeta questioned as he eyed up the large bag curiously.

Bra was certainly getting better, this was not a good thing; she could learn to make a habit of begging, Trick or Treating would be where it began and then she could start begging for money, and then the worst would be if she ran away and then started begging with a empty hat in a town.

Vegeta shuddered then cursed himself for having such stupid thoughts; his little princess would never ever have to resort to those levels of humiliation. Her mother was the richest female on the planet, and her father had the power of being a prince and could take whatever he wanted when he wished.

He smirked as he imagined Kakkorot and his two brats with hats and ragged clothes begging in the city subway.

The prince was interrupted from his nice daydream by Bra handing him the bag full of candy, "You guard this daddy, I need to get more to beat Pann."

Trying to hold his temper in, Vegeta took a deep breath and as his daughter instructed held the bag for her.

The temperature was dropping further, and even the pathways were becoming icy and slippery. A sign that it had dropped below freezing, Bra however seemed oblivious to the Artic temperatures and was driving forwards ready to begin a new little cul-de-sac.

Looking up to the moon once again, Vegeta judged by its positioning that they had been out for more than two hours.

Kids were still parading the streets in costume, and some were becoming abusive to the occupants of the houses that were soon running out of candy.

Bra was still behaving like a sweet little angel, where some kids were throwing eggs and posting obscene things into mailboxes she was continuing to knock on the doors happily saying those horrid little beggar words.

"We'll go down a different road Bra, there's too many kids down here already." Vegeta grumbled as he led Bra away from her chosen road and into the next in the neighbourhood.

In truth it hadn't been the amount of kids that put the prince off; it was the stupid number of horrid orange pumpkin heads that littered both sides of the road.

It had been one of those cheesy little roads where everybody in the cul-de-sac must have agreed to place pumpkins all the way down and all took part in the activities dressing up their houses and holding dumb competitions of whose house is the spookiest.

They were abnormally large pumpkins, at least triple the size of the evil little ones that had bugged Vegeta all night long; these were carved to look even more creepy and hideous than the others.

Bra slowed up her pace, and stopped to yawn gently. Vegeta tried to refrain a smile but failed miserably.

At last she was tiring!

His stomach grumbled once again, he ignored it as he inhaled a deep breath of cold air and waited for Bra to catch up with his fast pace.

They approached the first house, which was flashed up and had cobwebs dangling from every angle possible; even the tree had a huge hairy fake spider wedged in the branches. He allowed the little blue haired youngster to half fly up to the bungalow style house; until he hid behind a large bush next to a white skeleton.

An idea had sprung into the prince's mind to speed things up…

A small group of kids walked past, all giggling and bouncing happily comparing candy as Vegeta jumped from behind them and put on his fiercest face.

The skeleton crashed to the floor, the bones breaking and rolling down the road others crumbling on impact just like a real skeleton.

"ARGGGGGGG it's a creepy troll man!" screamed one of the boys as he tried to scuttle away dropping some of his candy in his attempts.

Vegeta bit back his patience; he was being called a troll by a group of elementary kids.

Him the prince that females desired, the only person in the Z squad with decent looks with the exception of his offspring Trunks, and _he _looked like a troll.

They were arrogant thoughts he was having, but part of it was true he did have nice looks; the females on the planet certainly thought so when Bulma paraded him around the mall showing him off and marking him as hers.

"He's not really a troll! He's just got his hair like that for Halloween, dude!"

Vegeta growled loudly, his patience was draining. Fast.

It was time to do what he planned to do…

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR CANDY NOW!"

The three boys looked wide-eyed for a moment until the smallest one began to cry, Vegeta noticed all three of them had repulsive ginger hair and were no older than eight or nine.

It was like stealing candy from a baby…

"Why should we?" challenged one of the boys who was wearing a 'scream' mask and seemed to have the most candy in his two bags.

"Yeah" the other joined in, as the youngest continued to sob and sob.

Vegeta smirked, "Because this troll will fry your brains if not…" in the palm of his hand he formed a golden ball of sizzling energy, then threw it at a nearby tree, which exploded into flames.

The bright orange embers lit the dark night.

"Oh my Kami… you're an alien right?" The oldest stuttered as he quickly handed over the bags no other questions asked.

The other two followed pursuit, and the youngest turned away and began to shout out for his mother.

The prince felt sort of sorry for stealing all the candy, and out of his kind generosity he handed one of the bags back to the youngest who was still crying out for his mother. A grand job she was obviously doing at that moment, she was nowhere to be seen.

"I HATE being called an alien!" Vegeta snapped, "I am a Saiyan prince, and _no_ I am not a native to this planet thank Kami; but I am NOT AN ALIEN!"

"So… you're like a Martian?" the middle one spoke up,

"I'M A SAIYAN YOU INBRED!"

The youngest stopped crying when his mother didn't come to his rescue, he clutched the bag Vegeta had given back tightly then sniffed. "You're mean."

Everyone was silent for a minute, and Vegeta paused; part of him wanted to scream at the kids some more and another part wanted to laugh his boxers off at their stupid remarks; of course he was mean, he was the great Saiyan prince! He had been a space pirate… of course he wasn't nice!

Freezing when he heard Bra calling out for her daddy, Vegeta quickly turned his attention back to the three ginger brats. "Listen, you say nothing; unless you want to end up like that tree." He said fiercely pointing to the charred and still burning branches of the tree he had blown up.

The kid's sweatdropped, whilst the oldest let a loud fart escape before coughing under the mask. "S… Sorry, I get bad gas when I'm… n… nervous."

Vegeta turned his nose up in disgust at the miniature clowns and thanked the legendary Saiyan that his children had not turned out as embarrassing as those kids.

Grinning as he eyed up his purged stash, Vegeta began to reminisce of his planet purging days when stealing was the least of the crimes he committed; he would take whatever he fancied and then sell it on to wanted buyers; or sometimes keep them for himself.

One thing the prince never condoned to however was rape; it was the most repulsive and weak crime in the Saiyan prince's eyes that one could perform.

Radditz and Nappa had done this on several occasions, yet Vegeta opted out and showed his anger at the way they had to get themselves laid.

He would not wish that done to him, not that anybody but Freeza would have dared; and so he would not carry out this act himself.

Rolling his eyes the prince wondered how he had allowed his thoughts to drift onto this subject; it was totally off the topic of Halloween. Proud of his new bags Vegeta quickly wondered over to Bra who was nestled under the light of a lamppost and was playing with her cell phone.

"DADDY THERE YOU ARE! YOU FOUND ME!" she squealed happily, as she quickly shoved the phone into her small bag and ran over to hug her father. Vegeta mentally prayed that she hadn't just phoned her mother, he didn't fancy getting screamed at by Bulma for losing his daughter in the middle of the night.

Gasping when she saw the bags he was carrying, the little girl eyed her father up suspiciously. "Daddy… where'd you get those hmmm?"

"Daddy was given them from some nice boys, they just shoved them into my hands and ran off." Vegeta replied as he smirked, he didn't think his daughter would be silly enough to fall for his half lie.

"Liar Liar your pants are on fire!"

Vegeta looked down, and then blushed. "No there not!"

For a split second he thought perhaps an ember from the burning tree had blown on the cold wind onto his pants; it would be an easy and very nasty mistake.

"So… where was the candy?" Bra asked again, she was very persistent like both her mother and was not backing down until her question was answered.

"I told you, these three kids came up to me, and offered me these bags." Vegeta lied as he held them up for Bra to examine.

"You should never take candy from a stranger!" Bra reminded him, when Vegeta looked crestfallen; she was right he didn't want her to copy him and take ANYTHING from a stranger.

The weirdo old man was a good point to that; Vegeta smirked as he contemplated which method of torture would be best suited for his return visit.

"So, are we keeping the candy?" Bra asked raising her eyebrows; Vegeta noticed how she looked so much like her mother, that look was the one Bulma always gave him when she knew he was doing something wrong.

"Look we'll beat Gohan and his brat this way; it's all part of my great plan kid."

"YEAH! But then we can't eat the candy!" Bra pouted, this rule about taking candy from strangers was beginning to really suck if her father was allowed to.

A shout from down the road disturbed both father and daughter, as they looked up and saw the largest lady Vegeta had ever set eyes upon come thundering down the pathway in their direction.

She was waving her fists angrily and was wielding a rather large cleaver knife in the other;

"YOU GIVE ME MY KIDS CANDY BACK NOW MISTER!"

Bra angrily turned to her father, "Daddy you lied!" Tears glistened in her aqua blue eyes, and Vegeta felt the annoying stab of pain once again.

The Saiyan sweatdropped, this was not going to plan one bit, looking at the bags of candy he contemplated throwing them at the morbidly obeist lady before she ran over and flattened him.

Deciding this was a stupid thought, he clutched onto them tightly and decided if she became too aggressive he could just blow her up; hopefully she would not have a spontaneous combustion with all the lard attached to her body.

Bra was now sobbing, and was wiping her eyes vigorously with the back of her hand; as the fat red head lady who resembled a baby whale came wobbling breathlessly up the concrete path; breathless and very red.

The cleaver was tightly in her grip although she had stopped wielding it in the air; obviously it was taken up to many precious calories.

The idea the prince had impulsively created to steal the kids bags of candy was fast going wrong; at this rate Gohan would come along and stick his big nose in and then all their trick or treating would have been a waste of time.

"I wish I was still on Vegetaseii…" Vegeta said slightly sadly, if he were there would be no problem with stupid emotions; he would have no kids to mother and take begging, and of course he would not have to spend an eternity with that annoying, bothersome, disturbing Bunny Briefs. AKA Vegeta's version of the mother in law from hell.

He was feeling rotten to the core; he had a huge hippopotamus wielding a blade wanting his blood; a crying child that made him want to cry, and the freezing cold that just wouldn't go away.

Of course to finish his excellent superb day, he would have to sleep on the lovely oh so comfortable sofa after Bra tells her mother why she is crying, and that her father stole some other kids' candy.

Bra sniffed then she looked at her exasperated father. "Daddy… what was it like on your planet?"

Vegeta looked on in shock, why was she suddenly asking him this question? It was the worst possible moment when he was about to exterminate a blubbery barrel of lard; Then he realised in dismay he had obviously said his last comment out aloud.

Great, scrap that this day had just gotten worse.

He had to admit, he loved his family dearly he would never tell anybody except his mate but his little family was his world. Hence why he had taken his own life in a bid to defeat Buu all those years ago.

Bulma knew this, he had a feeling Trunks also, but still it was his feelings and he wished to keep them to himself.

He hadn't meant the comment about wishing he was still on Vegetaseii, sometimes he had dreams about his old planet; and in every one he had his family with him living alongside him in the castle.

Vegeta paused, he didn't know how to tell his daughter about her ancestors; where would he begin; he did not even know all the facts. When he was just a young boy he had been sent to Freeza in a ridiculous deal to save his people.

He could however remember the humid hot climate and the searing red heat from the suns. There was little rainfall on his planet, but when he reminisced of the storms they had they were much worse than any on Earth.

Thunder striking across the shadowy sky, clouds darker than any he could think of; and the rain was falling so hard like rocks dropping from the sky.

He remembered as a boy he had gotten stuck out in one of these horrid storms, seeking shelter he had found a cave and found sanctuary for the night; only four or five years of age and without anybody to protect him.

When the torrent of water and debris had came gushing into the cave the only thing the young prince could do was hold his breath and swim with all his might. The flashing lightening and crashing thunder preventing him from flying, he would have surely been struck by the lightening…

Bra clutched her fathers hand tightly as he shook, blinking he came back to reality. "Daddy… Are you okay?" she whispered as she looked up into his dark raven eyes.

Vegeta panicked, and then quickly threw a ki ball in the direction of the big fat lady who was getting very close; she landed on her back with a thud and dropped the meat knife on the concrete.

Vegeta blinked unsure of how long he had been reminiscing, deciding he needed to tell his daughter the truth; the proud prince recalled the story of the thunder storm.

He wasn't going to lie to his princess and tell her how pretty and glorious Vegetaseii had been, how the flowers grew everywhere and the animals were always singing.

That would be one very big and very bad lie.

Still it had been Vegeta's home, he liked Earth with all his heart, somehow in the past few years he had even gotten used to living on this small funny planet, still deep inside of him he sometimes wished that his planet was still alive. His people still thrived and that he had a real home world where he had been born, where his roots would still lie…

It was all that evil cold repulsive reptile Freeza's fault, if things had been different… It felt good to know that Freeza died at the hands of a Royal Saiyan, even if he did not come from the same timeline. It disappointed Vegeta however that his son from the future had done the deed that he himself had strived a lifetime to do. To avenge his race and get revenge on that cold blooded monster.

Bra sighed when her father finished his story about the thunderstorm and how he had survived in the harsh climate away from the castle; they had approached a new neighbourhood and had walked a great distance hand in hand.

She had soon forgiven him for telling fibs earlier as she clutched onto her father not wanting to release her hand, the lady demanding the candy had gotten stuck on her back like a turtle toppled over.

It would have been an amusing sight for most; her short fat limbs were poking in the air, wiggling with every curse word she could mutter. Probably to this second she was still on her back, it would take several strong men to lift her back up into a standing position. Perhaps even a vehicle with a tow rope.

"I'm sorry your planet isn't here anymore daddy…" Bra said sadly as her father lifted her up and placed her on the concrete wall.

"It was a long time ago Bra, and if it wasn't for that… I suppose I would have never met your mother." Shocked that even he had said that, Vegeta quickly bit his tongue drawing blood.

Bra wiped her nose awkwardly, then her eyes as if she was stopping back some more tears.

"Don't cry princess, it isn't worth crying over… you're a Saiyan, you need to be strong like me."

Vegeta was speaking so gently, it was very out of character; never with Trunks had he felt this strongly, when he had told Trunks the story about his home planet he had gotten no upset response, Just plain curiosity and disappointment that all the good fighting partners had gone.

The Saiyan prince could still taste the iron in his blood; his tongue was still bleeding after biting it seconds earlier. Suddenly he had the overwhelming feeling to give his one and only daughter the biggest cuddle of her life.

Bra sniffed and nodded her head; she looked down at her cauldron pot on the floor below her. The wall was becoming very cold where she was sitting, and it was becoming quite uncomfortable for the blue haired demi Saiyan.

Holding up her arms to her father who was staring at her, she smiled and gazed longingly back. "Daddy… can we go home now?"

Vegeta tried not to scream with excitement, this was the moment he had been waiting for all night! He at last got to go home to the warm, to his bed, to his mate and of course his food.

He smiled warmly back holding in the happiness, "If you want to go home we can."

Bra yawned cutely, indicating that she was getting tired, holding up her arms again she indicated for her father to carry her.

"You can fly cant you?" Vegeta grunted half amused as he picked up the cauldron pot and the several carrier bags full of candy.

Bra nodded as Vegeta capsulated the bags and placed them in a pocket on his trousers, with both his arms he bent lower and scooped little Bra up into his chest.

She seemed to purr as she snuggled closer to her father, and clutched her hands around his neck.

He couldn't restrain a smile, as he nuzzled her head gently with his cheek.

"We'll be home in no time princess."

Powering up into Super Saiyan form, Bra felt herself glow with a strange warmth that boomed all throughout her body; she was absorbing the ki from her father and it felt so strong and powerful.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!! **

**Last chapter will hopefully be posted tomorrow, even though technically its Halloween today, I admit I had to go to work 7.30 this morning, and now I am very sleepy and have several bites evil hamsters, (I work in a petshop) **

**Hope that you all have a really great and spooky Halloween, don't eat too much healthy food and don't get arrested by the cops for throwing eggs. (I am sure none of you would…) **

**Seriously, all have a really good evening!!!!!! **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**BOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

P.S please leave a review! It will make my Halloween so much nicer!!! Hehe now I am going to go and eat all the trick or treaters sweeties yum yum.


	4. Epilogue

_Hallows of Halloween_

**Chapter Four**

**Epilogue**

Vegeta walked through the front door releasing a shiver as the blast of warm air hit him, all the hairs on his body were standing on edge and he suddenly felt light headed with the drastic change in the temperature from outside.

Bra was still huddled in his arms, now fast asleep and dreaming away; she was so close the prince could feel her little heart thumping and could feel the warmth from her tiny body.

To his disappointment, the woman who had sent him on the dreaded errand was nowhere to be seen; the huge television could be heard from the distant lounge.

Grunting Vegeta held Bra even closer, as he closed the tall door shut and decided to go and put Bra to bed before confronting his mate, he really needed some warming up and he knew the best way possible involved a beautiful blue haired human, and a large comfortable electric bed.

Slowly edging his way up the steps of the main staircase, Vegeta paused to shuffle his sleeping child's weight; slowly she stirred but then nuzzled her head up against his neck and murmured something before sinking back into a nice sleep.

His son's room was still unoccupied; glancing at the clock as he walked past it read 10-34pm.

The prince was surprised, no wonder Bra had crashed out and was resting in his arms; they must have been out for many hours in the dark and cold doing the stupid annual begging ritual.

Just thinking of the cold outside made the prince shudder, Bra did not notice as he continued to walk fast along the hall leading to his daughter's bedroom.

Slowly opening the door, an even warmer blast of air hit him; Bra lazily opened an eye as she bought her arms up around her father's neck and began hugging him.

The radiator must have been on for several hours to generate the hot temperature of the bright pink bedroom, it was even warmer than the remainder of the huge house.

Slowly the Saiyan prince lowered the blue haired princess onto the bed, as she relaxed into the soft springy pillow letting sleep claim her once again.

Vegeta could do nothing but feel pride, and contentment at the sight of his sleeping daughter as she laid before him on the bed; all other negative thoughts had gone from his head as he just stood and watched her gentle breathing and light snoring.

Gently he pulled her pink fluffy undersheets up, and then her equally pink pony duvet as he stroked her soft hair upon passing his hands up.

"Good night princess, sleep tight." Vegeta whispered as he looked about the room, before gently placing a soft kiss on the top of her forehead.

Blushing he quickly departed the bedroom and headed in the direction of the kitchen hoping that somebody would be around to make him some food, after the cold dark babysitting round, his stomach was grumbling terribly at the neglection it had been receiving.

Taking a short stroll down the long halls, Vegeta had time to think about the way his behaviour was changing, it was almost out of his control and seemed even instinctive.

Then it hit him, he didn't care what his father or predecessors would think of him; he had done so much more than they had ever done, he had gone further, reached new levels of fitness and had something even more important… A family he could care for and protect…A family that actually cared back for him and doted upon him…

Mentally vowing that he would protect them with his life, he found he had already reached the kitchen without even realising it.

The bright lighting under the closed white door was a clear indication that somebody had recently been, in his third favourite part of the house.

First being the bedroom, and second being the gravity room.

Cautiously entering the kitchen he prepared to attack any invaders the ki ball in his hand instinctively forming was a clear indication that he meant business.

A figure was crouched over the refrigerator humming an annoying tune, quietly and stealthily the prince stalked up before wrapping his arms tightly around the slender waist of his mate.

Placing a passionate kiss on her neck, he greeted her with an even tighter cuddle not releasing his hands from her waist.

"Your not even going to say hello." Bulma grumbled, before she moaned lightly at the touch of him still kissing her softly upon her neck; praying that he wouldn't leave a bruise for her meeting the following morning she used all her force to swivel around and face the tantalising Saiyan prince.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stared into his sexy coal dark eyes before placing a satisfying kiss upon his awaiting lips.

"I'm hungry." Vegeta muttered as he kissed her back and slammed her body against the now closed refrigerator door.

Bulma gasped as his hand reached under her jumper ready to render her bare as he had done the night before in their bedroom.

"You horny son of a bitch!" Bulma yelped before Vegeta raised his spare hand to her mouth.

"Shhh, the brat is asleep." He whispered as he gazed into her beautiful blue orbs searchingly.

Bulma gritted her teeth quickly removing his unwanted hand from her jumper, he was messing about in the kitchen like they were teenagers.

Vegeta purred as his hand rested down on her thigh as he stroked it seductively.

"Mate, join me in bed." He smirked before she growled lightly.

"Wife." She corrected as she pushed him away and walked past his solid body.

"Whatever, your mine though."

Bulma rolled her eyes at his usual possessiveness and smiled to herself; he looked so cute dressed in those human clothes… he looked dead irresistible without any…

Quickly swallowing her glass of water she had left on the side, she felt his hands wrap back around her waist. "You owe me woman…" he purred menacingly into her ear.

Bulma grabbed hold of his hands, and then remained motionless for a few moments just feeling the warmth from his body flow through to hers.

Just lately her husband had been getting much more cuddly, at every given opportunity he would latch upon her and try and drag her somewhere to make love.

She had to admit, she did enjoy it when he touched her so gently and lovingly, at night she would sometimes awake in his arms and feel like a giant teddy bear nestled in with his body, although she was sometimes just as bad on other nights; forcing him to snuggle with her and share his body heat in the cold air.

Leaning her head against his rock hard chest, she sighed contently and closed her eyes. "How did you and Bra get on? Did she enjoy herself?" Bulma asked quietly as she lounged on her husband's torso.

Vegeta snorted, "Of course she enjoyed herself she was with her father; on the otherhand I will not permit her to do such a ludicrous act again Bulma."

"What do you mean ludicrous act?"

"You know full well what I'm referring to, and quite honestly I think it's an insult to allow our daughter to go out and take part."

Bulma pulled herself from his chest, and turned and glared to her mate. "How dare you Vegeta!" she clenched her fists into tight balls, then continued. "Your daughter wanted you to do one thing to make her happy, and I know for a fact Trunks always wished you took him out Trick or Treating, or to see Santa Claus!"

"DON'T BRING THE BOY INTO THIS!" Vegeta growled, releasing his grip from her waist and folding his arms, the mood between the two was quickly evaporating and the heat of passion was soon turning into a fiery flame.

"Sheesh Vegeta, its trick or treating! Everybody does it as a kid!"

"Well I for one certainly never did, I also never reduced myself to begging on peoples doors dressed as an idiot."

"Oh shut up you cantankerous arrogant Royal pain in the ass!"

Vegeta growled dangerously, "You realise that one man got a little over friendly with your daughter."

Bulma froze, what was Vegeta trying to say; was he simply being over protective as usual? She was sure if anything had happened to his precious little girl there probably wouldn't be a galaxy left, let alone a planet.

A sudden chill shot through her blood as she stared into his fiery eyes, he didn't look as though he was hiding the truth. "Vegeta…say that again"

"You heard me."

"WHATTTTTTT!!!!!!"

Vegeta covered up his sensitive ears, as his wife's shrill shrieks rocked the kitchen. "My baby! Where's my little girl!?" Bulma yelled as she frantically ran from the kitchen, knocking over some cutlery as she thundered from the room.

The former space pirate sighed loudly, and then re-appeared before his enraged mate. "She's fine, she knows nothing."

Confused at her husband's calmness about the situation, she settled onto the carpet of the hall and tried to make out what was going on, just moments before they had been making out and then he drops the bomb shell that their kid had been touched by some dirty old man

Vegeta followed his wife and sat down on the red plush carpet beside her, quickly and angrily he explained what he had witnessed from the bottom of the driveway. He skipped out the minor details of half killing the man before his daughter, and then waited for Bulma's reaction.

She remained silent for a few moments until she placed her hand on his, "Are you sure he wasn't just…"

Vegeta growled loudly and Bulma felt the rage pulsating through his body, the prince did not answer and yet she could sense what he was feeling.

Fortunately the Royal Saiyan had been there, if he hadn't… she dreaded to think… it could have been so much worse….

Quietly Bulma pulled herself up from the floor her skirt rising a few inches, "I'm just gonna check she's sleeping okay."

Vegeta remained where he was sitting, and focussed his attention on his mates beautiful buttocks as she walked; destroying the human could wait until tomorrow; he would probably have to hunt him down in anycase. His punishment was already planned…

As he continued to stare at her beautiful body, she turned around and smiled slightly. "Thanks Vegeta…"

As he cocked his head to the side in confusion, the blue haired genius rolled her eyes and chuckled. "For protecting Bra."

"Of course I would protect her, it's my duty is it not?"

Bulma walked back to him, and then pulled his shirt closer giving him a passionate and long kiss; a kiss that was just the foretaste of what was to come Vegeta was sure of that.

He certainly hoped so; after all he was owed it for taking his brat out on such a cold and dark night.

Quickly getting up from the floor he followed his mate to check on Bra, it was after all in the same direction as their bedroom.

* * *

**_A few hours later_**

Yawning gently Vegeta shifted his weight from the mattress and looked about the bedroom that him and the woman slept in; after much debating she had forced him to move into her bedroom all those years ago, it had been a gradual process with the prince resting in his room some nights, and her joining him; and then others when they stayed in this room.

Looking down to the sleeping form of his beautiful mate, he sighed contently and nuzzled closer into her soft blue hair.

Neither of them were wearing any clothes, they had been discarded on the floor the moment they had returned from Bra's room; with some items even torn off on the landing.

Deciding that it had certainly been worthwhile taking Bra trick or treating after all,

The prince was even contemplating taking her somewhere for Christmas if he got the same sort of reward from his wife, he didn't even know that she had bought that sexy transparent blue gown it had been apparently hiding in her wardrobe from when she dated Yamcha, but Vegeta liked it… he liked it very very much.

It was one of the only items of clothing that he carefully removed from her gorgeous body; all the rest had been torn away as they made passionate love in their quarters until the early hours of the morning.

Looking at the moon outside, it was still really early; Vegeta judged about 3.00 am, gently he stroked his wife's hair as she slept and then placed a kiss on her neck as he closed his eyes and allowed his emotions to run wild for this beautiful woman.

"I love you Bulma…" the orphaned prince whispered so quietly that it sounded like a gentle breath of air.

Bulma smiled to herself, as she allowed sleep to claim her once again; Vegeta was none the wiser that she had heard him confess his emotions.

This was the prince's favourite time of the day, he enjoyed spending time nestled close with his woman with nobody to interrupt; and whilst she slept she couldn't detect how he was really feeling. It was the time he could actually let his emotions out, usually he would awaken at this period and just spend a while staring at the sleeping form of his queen and thinking.

Vegeta slowly edged his way from the bed, as he little by little made his way to their ensuite bathroom, the prince needed to relieve himself badly; he blamed the bottle of water he had guzzled after their love making session, which Bulma had left by her side of the bed.

His bladder felt as though it was going to explode under the pressure, as he wiped his sleepy eyes and yawned once again.

The door to the bathroom seemed so far away, sitting back down on the corner of the bed he once again rubbed his eyes and refrained from closing them.

It was not fair, his mate was curled up in the warm sound asleep and dreaming away, and he was getting cold and fighting to take those few dreaded steps to the lavatory.

Growling angrily, he pulled himself together and finally placed his feet on the soft carpet.

The bed shifted slightly as he got up and shuffled the few metres to the bathroom; an owl outside the window made the super warrior jump slightly before he quietly opened the white door and tiptoed inside.

"Stupid bird." He grumbled as he found the light switch button, and finally a bright blinding light filled the luxurious ensuite bathroom.

Bulma mumbled in her sleep, and Vegeta smirked to himself as he heard his name being mentioned.

Quickly he lifted the toilet seat and done his business; as the urine hit the water in the toilet he closed his eyes contently.

Something in the house moved just as the prince was about to flush; a small clatter followed and then a door shutting quietly.

Vegeta paused, remaining alert for any other noises.

A crash of a glass bottle hitting a bin, and then a shuffle of footsteps soon followed the shutting door; Vegeta couldn't refrain himself as he let out an angry curse.

The boy had finally found his way home, and had 'disturbed the prince from his slumber' well… it was what Vegeta intended to say in the morning when he rudely awakened his dozing son with a bucket of cold water.

Smirking at the thought, the Saiyan slowly made his way from the bathroom and padded across the bedroom back to his comfortable warm bed.

As the prince found his spot on the mattress and snuggled up behind the sleeping form of Bulma, something big, round and orange caught his attention…

It was perched in a dark corner on the top of a wardrobe… the slitted eyes and evil cackling mouth were staring daggers straight into the princes dark wide orbs.

Vegeta blinked hoping he was having a strange nightmare, pinching himself on the arm he found it went numb this was no nasty dream.

That evil orange head was as real as they come… a bead of sweat trickled from the Saiyan's forehead landing onto the mattress as he pulled the covers up quickly and submerged his head on his mate's warm soft body.

There were only two things that scared the prince… those evil cursed heads, which stared at him with such evil eyes and worms…

Genuinely he feared them, he found himself shaking and trying to close his eyes as he pulled himself under Bulma's neck as she stirred in her sleep blissfully unaware that her husband was cowering with his head half beneath her.

Something in a different room moved, and Vegeta restrained himself from letting out a shriek as he opened his eyes and flittered them around the room quickly.

The head was in the same place it had been, Bulma groaned as she moved and turned herself onto her stomach then released a cute little snore as she settled back among the soft sheets.

The eyes of the pumpkin almost seemed to narrow as the prince breathed deeply, hastily he cowered as he pulled himself under all the blankets and buried himself in the middle of the queen size bed.

He didn't care that the sheets were suffocating, and the lack of air posing a slight problem; all he cared about was being out of eyesight from the evil living orange thing on the top of the closet…

* * *

_**The End!

* * *

**_

**_Disclaimer: I want to say a really big huge thanks to everybody that reviewed; I am not sure if I am going to keep this epilogue as it is, or write another alternative ending but first I am going to check with my lovely superb beta girl Hayles!_**

**_I am going to leave it like this for now, but keep an eye out or add this to a story alert in case anything does change. ;-)_**

**_A MASSIVE thanks to everybody that reviewed, WOOOOO my first EVER fanfiction finished! Hopefully be one of many… I'm working hard on trying to finish some of the others… perhaps you people might wanna check them out… (Hint hint)_**

**_Hope you all had a very nice Halloween!!!! I know I did sitting here scoffing all the trick or treater sweets haha! I'm naughty!!!!_**

**_It's a shame I cant eat chocolate or I would wolf them down too… stupid chocolate gives me migraines, no fair!_**

**_Well please leave a review and let me know what you thought of my little seasonal short fic, it will be much appreciated as feedback is what makes us all become better authors! And reviews make me all happy and smiley even when I have work… please review!_**

**_THANKS LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	5. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**_Happy Halloween Everybody!! _**

**_Don't let the jack-o-lanturns or the evil little trick or treaters get the better of you! Hope you all have a really great halloween with whatever you are doing... parties, scaring little kids, eating all the candy and baracading the door..._ **


End file.
